


Outcast

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Little One [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill has been alone recently, but she's happy when Carver visits her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Acts 2 and 3 of Little One.

Carver knocked on the door. She knew it was Carver, because he was the only one who ever actually knocked. Merrill got up to answer the door and smiled when she opened it, because even though she wasn't surprised it was still very nice to see him. 

He smiled back and then he looked away. “Hi, Merrill. I was, uh...” He blushed. Carver always blushed very easily and very red. He hated it, but Merrill thought it was adorable. 

“It's all right, silly!” She motioned for him to come in and closed the door behind him. “I'm hardly the only woman in the Alienage who has human men visit her for sex.”

Carver blushed even redder. “I... that's not the only... I'm sorry, I should go.” He turned to leave.

“But I don't want you to go! Sex is fun, you know. Especially with you.”

Carver stopped and stared at her. He made some kind of noise in the back of his throat and his pupils dilated. _He must be really desperate for it_ , she thought. It was very exciting.

He didn't say anything else, just looked at her like he was hungry. Merrill decided to encourage him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled his face down to kiss him. She put her tongue in his mouth. Carver made the noise again, and pushed her against the door. She could feel his penis, very hard and poking her in the stomach. Isabela called it a _cock_ , but Merrill didn't understand what roosters had to do with anything. Carver's very large hands gripped her waist at the place where her shirt met her pants. She moaned when his hands brushed against her skin.

“Fuck, Merrill, I need...” he gasped.

“It's all right.” She smiled at him encouragingly and raised her arms so he could remove her shirt. Merrill was happy that neither of them were wearing armor today; it made everything much easier. 

Once he had gotten her shirt off, she could tell that Carver was trying not to stare at the cut marks on her arms. It didn't take him long to start staring at her breasts instead. Merrill didn't have large breasts like a human woman, but Carver always said that he liked them anyway. He touched her breasts and pinched her nipples between his fingers. She moaned some more and pushed her groin against his leg. Merrill always liked it when Carver touched her nipples. It made her feel very aroused and tingly all over. She had told Carver once that it made her really want him to put his penis inside her. She had never seen him blush so hard.

Carver tried to bend down to put his mouth on her breast, but the angle was difficult because he was so tall. It was awkward enough for them to kiss each other when they were standing. “Do you want to lie down on the bed?” Merrill asked. “That would be easier, I think.”

“Yeah.” 

Merrill's house wasn't very large but it took a while to get to the bed because Carver wouldn't stop kissing and touching her. She rather enjoyed kissing him, but it seemed like an inefficient way to walk.

When she finally reached the bed, Merrill checked to make sure that she hadn't left any books in bed before laying down on it. Carver climbed on and moved so that his body was over hers. She was used to his body, but it was always astonishing to realize how _big_ he was. He rested his weight on his knees so that he could untie her pants, taking care not to crush her. Carver was always so cautious with her, no matter how many times she tried to reassure him that she wouldn't break. 

He shoved a hand in her pants and she rocked up against it. Carver bent back down to actually put his mouth on her breast, sending wonderful feelings throughout her body. She could feel his fingers going inside her. “Mmm,” she whimpered, which seemed to encourage him. Carver moved his fingers in and out and licked her nipple. He also lowered his hips so that he could hump her thigh. Merrill thought this was very sexy. She really enjoyed the feeling of his penis rubbing against her. 

“Bite me, please,” Merrill said. Carver started biting her nipple instead of licking it. She squeezed around his fingers and moved her hips to get a better angle until she was gasping and shaking beneath him. It all felt very tingly and was really quite lovely. She told him to go faster and insisted that he shouldn't stop, and when she orgasmed it lasted for a long time.

There was a very nice pulsing sensation in her groin. Carver just stared at her, with his mouth open slightly and his eyes open wide. His shirt was gaping and she could see that the flush had spread to his chest. Maybe he was too nervous to ask for anything? Merrill decided to make it easier for him.

“You can put your penis in my vagina, if you like.”

He opened his mouth a little wider, but no sound came out so he just nodded.

She took her pants off while he unlaced his. Carver didn't bother to do anything with his shirt or remove his pants the rest of the way, he just shoved them down and pushed forward so that his hips were touching her legs. Merrill took his penis in her hand and guided it into her.

She could feel Carver's whole body tense as he entered. He said “Shit, _Merrill_ ” and started thrusting desperately. It felt very nice on her end, even though she wasn't sure that she could orgasm again so soon. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her neck. Carver said that a lot, but only during sex. She wondered if it was a human thing.

He thrust into her, going faster until it was almost frantic. He grabbed her breast and scrunched up his face in a way that Merrill thought was quite sexy. 

“Maker, I'm gonna come,” he muttered. Carver pulled out of her and moaned as he ejaculated on her thigh.

He started to collapse and then rolled to the side quickly, so that he wouldn't squish her. Merrill felt a sudden pang of sadness when she thought about Isabela. She was the only human who didn't treat Merrill like she was fragile and she'd left.

“I... uh... sorry.” Carver looked embarrassed. “I mean, that was excellent, but I actually wanted to spend time with you, too. I missed you.” Merrill was happy that he was apparently able to speak coherently again.

“There's no need to be sorry." Merrill smiled at him. "Why did you stay away for so long, anyway?” Carver didn't get to see her very often, but he'd never gone this long in between visits before. Merrill had been lonely recently, without Carver or Hawke or Isabela to talk to.

“I've been more busy lately and Marian is actually letting me come near her now, but you were mad at her so I thought you wouldn't want to see me, either...”

“It's all right. I think your sister is still upset with me, but we've started talking again.” Merrill tried not to call her Hawke around Carver, because it annoyed him.

“Oh? That's good, then.”

“And we just found out that Cecily can do magic! Isn't that wonderful?”

“Of _course_ she's a mage,” Carver grumbled. “I swear, this fucking _family_...”

“Don't tell your sister I said anything! I don't think I was supposed to tell you.”

He sighed. “All right. Thanks for the warning, Merrill.”

 

Varric had given her a lot of cheese that she'd never be able to finish, so she offered some to Carver. They sat in her kitchen in their underclothes, eating cheese together and talking. “Please don't avoid me like that again,” she told him. “I missed you.”

He smiled, even though it looked a bit sad. “Never again. I promise.”


End file.
